


看图说故事补档

by gonewithwind



Category: Chinese story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewithwind/pseuds/gonewithwind
Summary: ALL 权身心鉴权
Kudos: 2





	看图说故事补档

**Author's Note:**

> ALL 权
> 
> 身心鉴权

父子

太子搬回东府是件大事。宰相李柏舟迫不及待的想杀了陆英，以免夜长梦多。太子进宫以求取太子妃为名，行国家大赦之实。皇帝有些震怒，说你是乳虎，结果竟然是放虎归山了吗？他没有立即给出承诺，但太子却毫不相让。

两虎的拉锯最终在皇帝的让步下有了一个暂缓的结局。太子等得惊心动魄，一身虚汗浸透衣衫。还未来得及回府休息，一道口谕就把人叫到了宫中。

“你就这么想救那个女子？” 皇帝的眼神有着晦涩不明的精光。

“臣。。。。爱慕她” 太子冷着脸从喉咙里挤出一句话。

“爱慕。。。。呵呵，你爱慕她，却要娶别的女子，左右不过是个陪伴床榻的。。。。朕可以成全了你。” 皇帝走下御座来到太子身边，“今晚，我就先教教你和太子妃如何礼成吧！”

“不可！陛下！” 太子一想到嘉义伯还在保本宫等着他，皇帝这样折腾，他今晚能不能回的去还不好说。情急之下阻拦之语脱口而出。

皇帝一伸手握住太子的脖子，凑在他眼前狠厉地说道：“有何不可，你可别忘了我曾经告诉你的话，只有你乖，才能一直稳坐太子之位！”

萧定权绝望得看着眼前如狼似虎的父亲，脸色渐渐苍白，连平日里不点而朱的唇也褪尽了颜色。这是天，是君，是威势。。。。。。慢慢地，他垂下了眼眸。

深宫红烛为谁而泣，宫幔垂垂为谁而愁......

太子紧闭双眼躺在龙床上，他不想看着自己的君父如何除尽自己的衣裳。以为出了宫就能远离魔掌，却不成想，只要自己还没成为那个位置上的人，就永远有被君父拿捏的一天。

身上敏感之处在被人揉捏挑逗，这具历经情事的身体不自觉得有了反应。萧定权紧紧地抿住嘴，不想让一丝呻吟泄露出来。可是身上的人却不想让他得逞。他的手指捏着催情药膏不停抽插在他双股之间。啧啧水声渐起，双腿被掰开至极限，胸前的乳头同时被吸得软烂不堪。没吸一次，他都觉得身体灵魂被撕裂成两半。太子渐渐被逼得忍不住用手推开皇帝，下一秒就被人捏住下巴猛亲了下来。双手被床旁已备好的软绳绑至头顶。身下的催情事物也开始折磨起太子来。热浪潮涌，无法抗拒。

“啊.....嗯.....”太子被那里的酥麻痒得左右挪动，情不自禁得拱起胸膛，白皙脖颈露出美妙的线条，一条大腿被人牢牢掰住。

皇帝就爱看这人被逼到极限却还不得不隐忍的样子。他不看自己，就强迫他面对。他不想叫出来，就逼他合不上嘴，他的任何躲藏，都被强迫打开。在强权面前，太子欣长有力的身躯就这样被征服得彻彻底底，无处可逃。

今晚的夜这么长啊。。。。。

皇帝一手抓住太子前面的那物，一手不停地在后面小穴进入再进入。双重的刺激使得太子叫得嗓子都哑了。眼角泪水不断流落，残酷的欢愉中，他知道这还只是个开始。自己的君父就是要自己零落成泥碾做尘的狼狈。当白浊喷出来的瞬间，太子的身体抖得如雨中柳枝。皇帝抱起因高潮而失神的人，从下而上狠狠地捅了进去。太子的惊喊他一掌捂在了喉中。

灵魂痛不欲生，身体却越来越沉浸其中。下面那根东西就如毒刺蜜糖，让他分不清楚现实是几分。


End file.
